Mayadriel "The Archaeologist"
Mayadriel, also known as Mia or "The Archaeologist" is a character in The Haunted. Overview Mia is the triagonist of The Haunted Season 1, appearing in Episode 6 of Season 1. She is portrayed by Bunsfactory. Mia is an affable, sympathetic, young Elf, who works professionally in Archaeology. While in a job to retrieve a lost artifact, she met Drake and Grayson who helped her along with her mission. Once they recovered the antique, Mia decided to stay and assist the group to help defeat Herobrine from Armen. Personality Mia is a friendly "young" lady (her age as an elf is young in terms of elven life), who's comfortable atmosphere brought a sense of calmness to Drake and Grayson who sincerely needed a break. She is passionate about her line of work, as shown when she squealed with joy when the two heroes came back up from the depths with the Holy Grail artifact. She is a very bubbly person, and is very very curious, meaning that Drake and Grayson literally have to pull her away so she doesn't stumble onto anything bad. Mia is also a bit of a daydreamer and tends to wander off on her own. Such as the time whenever she, Drake and Grayson where in the catacombs and trying to escape, but she found herself to be very distracted and even ended up daydreaming and "zoning out" fairly often. She is mostly fearless, as when she and the two men are attacked, she shows little sign of panicking or freaking out. Only in the catacombs did she show any hints that she was worried about any possible danger. Appearance Mia's has a fair complexion, with grass green eyes. She has long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the tips of her locks fade into a light pink. She wears a pink tunic of sorts over a white shirt and leggings. She wears leather shoulder pads, a backpack, and leather gauntlets and boots. She has two long pointed ears, both pierced with a light blue hoop earring. On her chest is a triangular emblem of sorts, representing the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda series, and her hair was cut short to the length of a typical male's head. Her appearance resembles that of Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda series. History The Following is the history of Mia. Early Life Not much is known yet, but it can be assumed she grew up in the Elf villages in the high tree tops of her homeland, but it has begun to be hinted at that she may have actually spent her early years on the sea. It's been hinted that she may have spent her years as a child on board the pirate ship "The Star Emerald", as the captain was her older sister, only known to us as The Red Queen. It is thought that when the ship was attacked by Herobrine, and it went down, that Mia was rescued by a crew member and taken back to the elven cities to grow up. At some point in her life, Mia was taken captive along with 4 other elves, to be taken in as trophies for The Emperor. However, after sometime one of Mia's good friends from within the palace helped her escape from the clutches of The Empire . Which has been presumed to happen after these events, Mia received a job of Archaeology and became a professional. While on an expedition near the Red Keep , her team found an ancient chalice, worth quite a lot if it is given to a museum or even the empire. Soon after her team's discovery, Armenbrine attacks the Red Keep and manages to kill Mia's entire archaeological crew during the attack on the keep, and the chalice is also stolen from her after she recovers at a small inn near the Red Keep. The Haunted Season 1 Mia first made her appearance in Sunken Treasure where Drake and Grayson met her at a tavern. She reviled that she was an archeologist searching for an artifact, but due to the destruction of the Red Keep, she lost her team. She offered to pay Drake and Grayson a Marque if they helped her find the artifact. She was very excited when the two found the The Holy Grail, the lost artifact. She claimed that since the artifact has been found she has nowhere else to go and joined Grayson and Drake on their journey. They filled her in on Herobrine and Armen which she first claimed as a myth, but after further explanation she believed them and even noticed Armen in the shadows. After Drake woke up he was told by Grayson that Mia had gone up ahead, and he should go meet up with her. Drake did, and after finding Grayson, the three set off. Later on in the old city of Armada, Mia remarks that they should keep track of Drake's headaches, so if the get worse the know were he stands with Herobrine. In the Catacombs, she was very excited when she reads all the old artifacts and sees the tombs. She seems fascinated by the people they found in the water and doesn't notice the Nightcrawlers. After Drake wakes up, the group head off looking for an exit. The Nightcrawlers (who are now more vicious) attack them several times, in which they get lost. While heading back to the room with the tablets Mia remarks that she's very dizzy, and gets lost numerous times, in which either Drake or Grayson have to stay behind to help her. After going in loops, the group again reach's a new tomb with enough artifacts to keep the wealthy for the rest of their life. They get attacked again, take the artifacts and jewels and leave. They again reach the room with the tablets, were Grayson tells Mia to light a fire. She struggles to do so but lights the fire. Then after going into the portal she exclaims that "Did you know that was awesome?!....Have I ever told you how awesome that was?!" The open the secret door in which the find a new room surrounded by lava. Grayson gets a new sword, and 4 Marques, Drake gets a whiff of magic and Mia gets an old broken helmet. After reading the book, she concludes that the map must lead to the Magic Library. The group then race back to Grayson's house, and along the way, they encounter an Empire Camp. After Grayson finds out their intentions, the three quickly head back to Grayson's house, arriving just in time before the Empire's raid. Mia is the first to take cover in Grayson's secret room, while the two others attempt to hold off the army. Having no choice, Grayson decides to burn down his place, and the three finally take temporary refuge in Grayson's "double-secret" room, taking all the maps, money, and valuables. Leaving, the group then attempts to escape the Empire, only to be forced into combat, with Herobrine's Army and Armenbrine himself bringing themselves into the fight. The fight was long, however, the three manage to survive with the help of Drake's magic and Grayson's expertise. The group then head back to a building to sleep off the night. After Drake wakes up from his lucid dream with Armen, Mia was told by Grayson to go out and check if any hostiles were in the area. Drake speaks to Grayson about his dream while Mia was on watch. Some time after, Mia spots an Empire airship, and gets the two to pursue it. The three then stumble across a troll cave, where they quickly take loot before leaving to what they find is another Empire Camp, this time holding a fleet of Airships. The team then infiltrate it with stealth, until they are inside the camp where they set a fire on the camp's arsenal. Using the diversion, the three then make it to the parked Airship, where Grayson hijacks it and leaves the camp. Some hours later, the three were under pursuit by two other Airships. Using whatever resources they have, they manage to take down both of the ships, however, their ship had also been damaged, and they were forced to crash land. With only minor injuries, the group manages to exit the wreckage, and it turns out that winter had begun, and they were close to the Magic Library. After fighting and escaping Mercenaries, the group go through what seems to be a trial, and after that they find themselves in the Magic Library, the location they had all been looking for. They looked around, only to first find out that the place they were in was just a decoy, and the real library was just beyond another door. After reading a book about the life of a man named Collin, Mia then reads the ending message, revealing that Drake is actually Collin and Armen is Drake's technical brother, which is why Drake's life intentions were aimed to protecting Armen. The three then enter the real library, where they find many items and weapons. Taking as much as they could, they realize that they would have to fight their way out after finding a large black door. Entering it, the group took a detour into what seems to be an arena of some sort, with the three Sacred Diamonds all hanging from the ceiling. Battling against Armenbrine and some of his troops, the group manages to defeat Herobrine, but fail to save Armen from his fate of temporal death. Mia then said her good-byes to Grayson, and then gave Drake the Chalice which was given to her back when they first met. Mia then parts in her pink portal, appearing in an unknown location. TBA Episode Appearances ''The Haunted'' Season 1 Shorts